Devstream 125
Devstream #125 aired on March 15, 2019 @ 2pm ET ''' Spring showers bring... Devstream #125 and a host with a cold! But the Dev team powered through before getting some rest for the weekend to show you and Deluxe progress, hang-Tenno on the remastered Plains of Eidolon, announce the next Prime Warframe, and more! If you have time, we recommend watching the complete Devstream to make sure you catch every juicy detail. Otherwise, we’ve got you covered with our highlight recap below! Housekeeping *The Double Credits Weekend and a new Twitch Drop Monster are live until March 17! *We plan to submit the Operation: Buried Debts update to Cert today for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch! *TennoGen Round 15 is live now on PC! Nyx Deluxe Shotgun Skin Deluxe is coming with a new shotgun skin to match her look. The team revealed it this week! New Operator Hair We’re answering your call for new male Operator hair! A whole new set is in the works. No release date yet, but we have a preview of what’s to come: Second Energy Colour Last Devstream, we showed you Nezha Deluxe with a Second Energy colour equipped. This week, we have more to share! You will be able to unlock a Second Energy colour when you upgrade your Warframes or Weapons with Forma for the first time. Items that don’t require Forma, such as Syandanas and Armour, will have this option available by default. This feature will come in a future update! Wisp Confession time: when we showed a preview of Wisp last Devstream, there were incomplete assets. The Alt Helmet that had been equipped was missing a key piece of cloth, which made Wisp’s animation set show off more than intended. The Devstream team is here to set the record straight! Here is a how Wisp’s movement looks now that it is complete with the intended cloth. The team also revealed that Wisp will arrive with her own trademark Primary Weapon (more info to come on what kind of fire power it will have) and Kavat Armour! Dev125-WispPrimary.jpg Dev125-WispKavatArmour.jpg Dev125-WispKavatArmour2.jpg Equinox Prime will be our next Prime Warframe! The team has been hard at work putting together three unique Prime looks for Equinox’s Day, Night, and combined forms. Equinox Prime will come with Stradavar Prime, Tipedo Prime, the Isabeau Prime Syandana, and a custom armour set. The team showed off the Primed cosmetic items this week! Dev125-IsabeauSyandana.jpg|Isabeau Prime Syandana|link=https://clips.twitch.tv/GiantBetterMonitorRiPepperonis Dev125-EquinoxPrimeArmour.jpg|Equinox Prime Armour Set|link=https://clips.twitch.tv/SavoryProtectiveAnacondaTBTacoRight Conservation on the Plains of Eidolon! We heard the community’s plea to save the animals in the Plains of Eidolon! Instead of hunting them, you will eventually be able to conserve them! The Biz will be so proud. Rebecca took a break from shooting Condrocs out of the sky to show us a preview! You know what that means… new Floofs! A fluffy new trio will be available for those who take the protection of our dear little Kuakas to heart when conservation comes to the Plains of Eidolon. Plains of Eidolon Remastered The new landscape rendering tech on the Plains of Eidolon will be faster and more detailed. We’re upgrading all the foliage and textures and adjusting lighting saturation for different times of day. On top of that, we’re improving the landscape with K-Drive in mind! The remastered layout will be setup so you can kick-flip and grind to your heart’s content. Atlas Deluxe Rumblers The stone brawlers are ready to follow in ’s Deluxe footsteps! You can watch them rock in the clip below. Other Tidbits *For performance reasons, we have a cap on enemy spawns during Endurance missions, but we’re considering making adjustments for players who want to challenge themselves! *We have had internal discussions about creating new Umbra Warframes, but there are no plans yet! It isn’t likely that any new ones would be lore dependent like Excalibur Umbra. *We have a tentative plan to address the randomness of Mod Packs! We are looking to replace the current Packs with themed “sets” of existing Mods (Cold damage for example) for the sake of offering more upfront and interesting options to players. These new packs will also clearly note that their contents can be earned in game for free just for playing. *Nightwave: The Wolf of Saturn Six content will be playable in the future after it ends, similar to Plague Star and other repeat events! Source: Devstream 125 Overview ---- Source: Coming Soon: Devstream #125!